MOONLIGHT Serenade
by Miserymistmenthe
Summary: FAIL-story: Two lovers under the moonlight. Pure fluff.  I apologize for the characters' OOCness. No flames please, thx.   P.S. Yes, this is the re-edited version of 'MOOONlight Serenade' sp?


** MOONLIGHT Serenade**

Author's Note: Pure Humorous Fluff, Will be a 2-shot

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is this nonsensical plot. Everything else Inu-yasha related is owned by Rumiko Takahashi-sama & her crew.

His ears picked up a sound. Soft patters of footsteps resounded through the night. From the clearing of the forest a slim, slender and delicate figure of a woman appeared. She lifted a very shy smile towards him. He motioned to her to sit beside him on his comfortable rock overlooking the placid lake. Nodding, she abided his wishes and sat beside him leaning against his shoulder.

The sudden warmth of Her against a chilly dark night such as this, made his heart skipped a beat. Being a master of masking facial expressions and emotions, he settled with an indifferent look and placed his usual stoic mask on. She started to snuggle closer to him. He pretends to ignore this as his gaze turns back to the moon wondering, pondering, and worshipping the mysterious moon as of his animalistic nature calls for. If he was in his true form, he would be howling up a chorus at that illuminated majestic sphere of alabaster-white.

"Achoo, Achoo!"

He whipped his white-silver mane head over to see what's going on.

Noticing, his furry, fluffy tail has been covering up her face, making her sneeze. He quickly pushed it off as the young woman breathed a sigh of relief. She broke the silence with a comment.

"Hey, that tail of yours is very soft and ticklish. Be my pillow." A fit of giggles followed her statement.

Turning to her to acknowledge that he was listening, their eyes met. His glowing ambient gold-amber orbs intently breaking past her sapphire-emerald ones and into the glassy windows of her soul. She dipped her head and blushed cherry-scarlet. Gaining composure, she quickly raised her head and saw that he was directing his attention back to the moon. Fixing-gaze set at the man who was emanating such powerful yet deadly aura overtaking her **_miko_** senses. His striking god-like features and mesmerizing beauty made her gape wide-mouthed. Just then he turns around, and sees her jaws hanging.

Getting a little ticked off, he darted his eyes to her and said "What?"

And so with a smart mouth, and faking a serious expression, the young woman responded,

"You are the most beautiful woman, I've ever seen. Have my babies?"

Anger built up inside of him, he couldn't help it, abhorred people mistaken him as a woman, and the last time he checked he was still a healthy and well-endowed dog demon male. He came out of a womb only, he himself doesn't have one. Not to mention, he holds the title of the 'The Lord of the Western Lands' with pride. So, unable to control his actions, he raised his deadly claws to strike the enchanting goddess before him. But before his hand strikes her face, the girl grasped his hand. Slowly not letting go, she brought his hand to her ripe soft lips and planted a tender kiss on his hand.

She then said "Sesshou, you really are the most drop-dead gorgeous guy, and I love you for you, and don't you forget that."

Sesshoumaru was obviously taken-a-back by her confession of love.

He also confessed his love for her "I love you too Kagome, I love you too."

He sighed as she laid her head against his firm, tight, and rippling muscular chest.

Kagome smirked inwardly and thought victoriously, 'Oooh Sweet _**Kamisama**_, my man is so fine that a simple sigh can get his muscles to ripple like that'.

Both turned back to looking at the moon. "The moon is so radiant and elegant."

The handsome lord replied " Not, as radiant as you my love."

'Corny, but it will do', she thought giddily.

Blushing deeply, Kagome playfully shoved the proud dog demon, but with a little too much force, the _**youkai**_ lord fell into the icy lake. For a few seconds or so, Kagome panicked thinking that her Sesshoumaru drowned or something. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru burst through the surface and surprised her. Kagome went to help Sesshomaru up, but then with a mischievous grin, he pulled 'his savior' into the lake with him also.

"BBBBBRRRRrrrrrr!" Kagome a bit upset for a second or so, but seeing how much fun her lover was having at her expense, she couldn't help but to join Sesshoumaru's laughter as well.

A/N:

Japanese Romaji Chapter Dictionary: **_miko=_**traditional Japanese priestess, _**Kamisama=**_"GOD"_**, **__**youkai=**_demon__

This is a two-shot, so will be continued with one last chapter. Read & Review if you want, thanks in advance :D


End file.
